One Boy, One Girl
by Wilara
Summary: A One-Shot A/U J&T SongFic inspired by the song One Boy, One Girl by Collin Raye.  Enjoy  :


**One Boy, One Girl**

**By Wilara**

_I wrote this Trixie and Jim smush filled song fic after being inspired by the song One Boy, One Girl by Collin Raye (Which for some reason is in my phone under Tim McGraw?). Anyway, I was leaving work after a rather rubbish day and put my phone on shuffle rather than on my playlist, anyway this song came on and it has been stuck in my head ever since. The words hit a core with me and this was what followed, it's rather cliché, but sometimes that's just the fic you need._

_**A/N : I don't own Trixie or Jim or any other characters mentioned, they currently belong to Random House. Neither do I own One Boy, One Girl, written by Mark Alan Springer & Shaye Smith and performed by Collin Ray. (I do highly recommend both of them though (: )**_

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p>Jim wasn't really sure what he was doing. However, here he was waiting, at some busy Italian place Hallie had set up. Actually it was Hallie who had set up the whole night. She's been pestering him for too long to meet her cousin. However when Dan had joined his girlfriend's act Jim had decided that resistance was now futile. Apparently Dan had met her when he was visiting Hallie's family in Sleepyside, where they happened to live next to the house his Uncle James had left him. Now not only did he have Hallie saying this girl was perfect for him, Dan had decided he agreed with Hallie too. So now he waited. Hoping that she would arrive sooner rather than later and the whole set up would end. Plus he probably wouldn't need to see her again until Dan and Hallie's wedding.<p>

_He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend when she said "there's someone you should meet"  
>At a crowded restaurant way cross town, he waited impatiently<br>When she walked in, their eyes met,  
>And they both stared<br>Right there and then,  
>Everyone else disappeared, but <em>

She was running late, again. Hallie had been pestering her about this guy for months. She had finally said yes to just get her to stop, hoping this friend of Dan's would continue to say no. Evidently he had eventually given in to Hallie's pestering too. That was why she was wearing an outfit, including a skirt, her friend Honey had picked out. Evidently Honey had been pestered by Hallie too, only she seemed all too happy to comply. However, she had finished work late, which resulted in her running out the door 15 minutes late while attempting to tame her hair with her fingers. At least she was there now, it would be over and they would probably never see each other until Dan and Hallie's wedding.

Catching the door before it swung closed, as a couple exited the restaurant, she walked inside. Hallie had mentioned the guy, Jim, she reminded herself, Jim was tall, had red hair and was, according to Hallie at least, hot. Spying a table with a red headed man, she began to walk towards him. The bell on the door jingled as it closed and she saw him turn around to see who it was.

He saw her. Dan had said she was beautiful and sexy, not classically sexy though, the type she didn't even know she possessed, but he had never expected her to look like that. Her hair reached below her shoulders, wild blonde curls framing her face. Her face apprehensive, but then her eyes met his and he only saw her.

He turned to face her, and, boy, Hallie was not wrong, he was definitely hot and sexy she thought to herself. His hair was red, but not that bright red, ginger colour she's been expecting, but something a little darker in colour. However when his green eyes met hers, she kept walking; he stood and walked to meet her in the middle of the crowded restaurant. He extended her hand towards her. "Jim," he said in that rich baritone voice. His larger hand engulfed hers. "Trixie," she said. And with that both of them knew that they wanted to see each other again and a hell of a lot sooner than Dan and Hallie's wedding.

_One boy, one girl,  
>Two hearts beating wildly,<br>To put it mildly, it was love at first sight.  
>He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away<br>This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives.  
>For a moment the whole world<br>Revolved around one boy, and one girl _

The first weekend after they had met they had taken a trip to Sleepyside, they had explored Jim's house. She had shown him how she and Honey had broken into his house once when she was 13, only to prove to Honey it wasn't haunted. He in turn showed her where he had carved his name into the baseboard when he visited once when he was 8, only to be given a serious lecture by his Uncle James and his father. They had then walked down to Crabapple Farm. They had driven in Jim's car from the city and left it parked at Ten Acres. She was sure her parents were suspicious. After all there hadn't been a car parked there since even before Jim's uncle had died. She walked into the kitchen of Crabapple Farm without so much as a knock. Moms was by the stove, and by the smell of it she was preparing some of her famous chilli. So shocked by the arrival of her daughter, she almost missed the other guest who had entered her kitchen at the same time. She had greeted him with a hug noting the resemblance that he had to his Great Uncle and namesake. Neither did she miss the look the he gave her daughter or the one she returned. Helen was also positive that Peter would have a coronary when she told him about their surprise guests.

The next weekend they had travelled to Rochester, only this time Jim had informed his parents he was coming and he was bringing a guest. He just didn't mention who. As he knocked at the door he could already hear his mother rushing to open it and his father following at a bit more of a sedate pace. Trixie's hand was grasped tightly in his as that adoring smile on her face made his heart skip a beat. Katie Frayne had been anticipating the arrival of her son and his mystery guest. Every time Jim had bought someone to visit he had always said who. This time however he had been quiet, almost nervous to bring his guest home, even more so to tell his mother about it. That was when she knew. Katie had got off the phone and quietly told her husband that there future daughter-in-law would be visiting. Of course, Jim had never mentioned if he was bringing home a girl or not, but she knew. Flinging the door open she saw Jim and a blonde haired woman standing there. Katie looked at her son and his companion, Jim just smiled at her while the girl looked decidedly nervous. Walking onto the porch Katie flung her arms around the girl while Jim chuckled in the background, "Ma, this is Trixie."

Four months had passed since their initial meeting. What they both thought would be an ill-fated set up, caused them both to thank Hallie numerous times. Hallie had only grinned at them each time, teasing them that it took them so long to agree in the first place. They both knew their relationship had progressed rather quickly. After all they had been inseparable since their first meeting. They had seen each other nearly every day, even though there a huge amount of travel time involved for each of them. She had met his friends, he had met hers. They talked about their plans for the future, which now both included the other. Jim had met her as she left work, together they walked through Central Park. The leaves changing and colourful, the air slightly colder than each previous time they had walked through the park. Entering their favourite area, the Strawberry Fields, they both slowed. Trixie loved the area for the John Lennon connection. Jim on the other hand loved it for the peace and tranquillity that it offered. They had come to this very spot after their first meeting. They had sat and spoken for hours, speaking about everything, their dreams and the future. After all it had only just begun. Trixie stopped walking and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Jim returned the kiss. He just never got tired of kissing her, nor she of him. Jim reluctantly broke the kiss, leading her towards the bench they sat on that first night.

"You know Trix," Jim began, "I'm really glad I gave in to Hallie." "Me too," Trixie nodded, kissing Jim on the cheek and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I never thought it would happen to me," Jim continued, "Meeting that person who turned your life upside down, that one person who you wanted to spend the rest of your life with."

Trixie looked at him, blue eyes meeting green, "I'm really glad it did happen."

"Me too," he mimicked, kissing her on the forehead, "But I want to make it real, I want to have you in my life forever, I want to cheer you up when you're sad, I want to love you forever and I want to tell everyone we know that I promise to do just that for the rest of my life."

Tears began to well in Trixie's eyes much to her distain. However they just caused Jim to smile wider as he moved from his seat on the bench next to her, to one knee on the ground pulling a box from his pocket.

"I want you to marry me. I want you to know that you have me to life. I want to wake up next to you each and every morning. I want to grow old with you. So, Trixie Belden, Will you marry me?" The tears were now streaming down her face, the only difference being she didn't care anymore. A smile split across her face, brimming from ear to ear.

"Yes." Was the only word she could muster as she pulled him to his feet and his lips crashed down upon hers.

_In no time at all, they were standing there in the front of a little church  
>Among their friends and family, repeating those sacred words.<br>The preacher said "son, kiss your bride"  
>And he raised her veil<br>Like the night they met,  
>Time just stood still, for <em>

Both Trixie and Jim were standing at the front of one of Sleepyside's oldest churches. He was wearing a suit, her white dress made her look even more angelic to Jim than he normally thought she did. After their engagement they had decided to get married in Sleepyside, after all what better place to begin married life than in the town you planned to continue it in. Upon talking to both their parents they discovered that both Win and Katie Frayne and Peter and Helen Belden were married in the same Sleepyside church as the one that Jim and Trixie were currently standing in. Peter had walked his only daughter down the aisle toward her future husband, she had been smiling wider than he had ever seen and Jim seemed to be reflecting it back to her. Now he was sitting in the front row of the church, holding his wife's hand while she patted her eyes with his handkerchief. On the other side of the church in the same position as the Belden's, Win and Katie sat, watching their son with bursting pride. Win had noticed Matthew Wheeler sitting on the other side, not far behind the Belden's. Win took special note to make sure that he spoke to his college roommate at a point later in the day. Both sets of parents were jolted back to the present by the pastor uttering those famous words, "You may now kiss your bride." Trixie took a step towards Jim as he took one towards her, both smiling wider than earlier that day. Leaning towards each other they sealed their union with a kiss as cheers erupted around them, a particularly loud one emulating from the direction of Hallie.

_One boy, one girl,  
>Two hearts beating wildly,<br>To put it mildly, it was love at first sight.  
>He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away<br>This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives.  
>For a moment the whole world<br>Revolved around one boy, and one girl  
><em>

Trixie had been sent home sick from work again, and to be honest it was starting to drive her crazy. Three days out of one week they had sent her home, even though she had insisted that it was a stomach bug and it would be fine, they insisted she go home and get some rest. Stopping in at the Chemist on her way to Ten Acres she went inside, politely asking the pharmacist for something to take away nausea. As a standard question he asked if she was pregnant. Her jaw dropped slightly, causing the pharmacist to reach behind him and hand her a pregnancy test. Ever thankful she handed him the money he asked for and continued on her way home.

Entering the foyer of Ten Acres she deposited her bag on the side table while tossing her shoes in the direction in which they were meant to go she continued on her way to the master bath grasping the package given to her by the pharmacist tightly to her chest. Entering the bathroom she closed and flicked the lock before sliding down to the ground in front of it. Reading the instructions on the box she was very thankful she had rung Jim to let him know they were sending her home, again. She also knew he would skip his afternoon meeting to be home earlier to check for himself she was alright.

Knowing that Trixie was home, Jim didn't even bother reaching for his keys. Opening the door he smiled at the usual controlled chaos that reigned over the foyer, her bag laying open on the side table, her shoes near the basket but never in it.

"Trix," he called as he placed his keys and wallet with a little more order on the side table, "Are you feeling better?"

"Living Room, Jim," she replied. Entering the lounge room, Jim smiled seeing her on the couch, she looked better than he had been expecting.

"Are you still sick? Do you need to go to the doctor?" He probed as he sat next to her.

"I'm not sick, but we do need to the doctor," she replied, smiling up at him. Watching his face grow slightly puzzled, she continued, placing his hand on her stomach, "How do you feel about becoming a dad?" She watched a smile light up his face and his lips met hers while his hand was still resting upon her stomach.

_He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned,  
>"Congratulations, twins" <em>

A week had passed since they had found out they were going to be parents. Wanting to make sure that everything was okay before telling anyone they had tried to avoid everyone. Trixie was sure that if her mother even saw her she would know before she even had a chance to saw anything. Now they were sitting in the office of Trixie's OB/GYN, both with smiles that had remained plastered on their faces all week. Being called into the examination room by the nurse they waited patiently as they could, even though they both thought they would both burst with excitement. Following the instructions given by the nurse Trixie was lying on the examination table, Jim seated in the chair beside her when the Doctor entered the room. Greeting them the doctor began to prepare the ultrasound equipment. Grasping her hand tightly Jim smiled at his wife and she returned it, both knowing that their life would change for the better. Trixie winced slightly as the cold ultrasound gel made contact with her stomach. The doctor waiting a minute before pressing the ultrasound wand against Trixie's abdomen, as Trixie flinched slightly again. They answered the routine questions about their expected due date, and how far along they were while the doctor found a clear picture.

"Can we have a picture?" Trixie asked, as Jim nodded agreeing with her waiting for the doctor to respond. Nothing how quite the doctor had become Trixie became nervous, sensing this Jim asked if there was anything wrong.

"No, nothing, nothing at all," the doctor replied, her own smile growing wider, she turned the screen showing the ultrasound towards Jim and Trixie, "Congratulations, its twins."

Trixie burst into tears as Jim kissed her forehead as they smiled together at the screen, knowing from this moment on their life together would become so much fuller. All because their story would no longer be just about one boy and one girl, but the others they would welcome into their lives.

One boy, one girl  
>Two hearts beating wildly<br>To put it mildly, it was love at first sight.  
>He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away<br>This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives,  
>And for a moment the whole world,<br>Revolved around one boy, and one girl

_finis._

* * *

><p><em>AN : This is also the first Trixie Fic I've ever 'published'. It's not perfect but I hope you enjoy it just a little bit and it brings a smile to your day. Even if it is because its loaded with cheese :bag:_

_3 Wilara_


End file.
